Underneath
by Linemie
Summary: It's Grace's birthday when the seekers find her and her family. They put a soul in her body, but Grace is strong, strong enough to take control over the soul. She tries to find back her family, but above her lost love. Will she find them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Host, a fanfiction**

It would begin with the end, and the end would look like death to her. It wasn't me anymore, now it was all her.

These human emotions would be stronger, more vital than the feelings of any other species she had been.

When the memory came.

It was a beautiful morning in the middle of June, my birthday. I got dressed and smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful.

In my blue-green dress I went downstairs.

"Surprise!" they all called. I blushed and looked at my feet.

Everyone was there, so was _he_. They were all here for me. On a safe place, where no one would search for us. But what if _they_ would? Everyone risked their lives because they were here! I tried not to think of it.

I smiled at all the people around me. Everyone came to me with presents.

"Many happy returns", my mother whispered. She handed me a small, silver box. I didn't trust it, but she smiled at me lovely. I opened it and saw a beautiful ring in the same silver color as the box.

"I will always love you", she said.

Before I could answer she went off to cut off the huge cake, which took our whole kitchen table.

I was sitting in our garden , eating cake with my friends, when he came to me. He handed me a square packet. It was the soundtrack of my favorite novel, The Fault In Our Stars.

"Thank you-", I stammered

"You're welcome", he smiled. Oh, he was so beautiful when he smiled!

"Grace-", he said.

I looked at his face and got lost in his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. I didn't see it coming. My breath stopped for a second and my heart was jumping out of my chest. My head was spinning when he finally let my lips go. His forehead was slightly touching mine. I still couldn't catch my breath.

For a whole time we sat there like that, his hands playing with my hair.

"You never know how much time you'll have", he whispered. His breath smelt like peppermint and birthday cake.

The silence was disturbed by a loud sound followed by the screaming of a lot of people. We both jumped up. _Seekers_ we knew. My eyes were full of fear.

"I love you", he whispered. For a last time, _the_ last time, he kissed me. His warm, soft lips, full of love.

The memory stopped.

I heard voices talking to each other. No, not me. I was death. _She_ heard them talking. The voices were soft and close. I opened my eyes. No, she opened my eyes, _her_ eyes. Two men stared at her, friendly.

They started talking to her, but I didn't listen. I was confused. Wasn't I supposed to be death? I supposed to be erased. Why was I still here? Was I still here, somewhere in the back of her mind?

"Welcome to Earth, Rain in the Summer", one of these men said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I was in a small room with two boxes against the wall. I wasn't alone. Everyone in the room walked to the boxes. I followed.

Basketball. I took a deep breath.

"Ouch!" A classmate threw his ball to my head.

"Sorry!" My breath stopped.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." _He_ held out his hand.

"Sorry", he said again. I laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really."

"Why didn't you just shake his hand!?" My friends got mad when I told them what happened.

"This was your chance!" Rae said.

"I know-" I said.

Every second I felt more stupid.

_She_ woke up with a loud scream. I heard her thoughts, loud and clear. She didn't expect this. She was confused. I grinned. I still had some other memories I wanted to show her.

The bell rang. As soon as the teacher disappeared I jumped up and ran to my friends. I was talking to Rae while _he_ stood next to me to hear what we were saying.

"He's coming!" Someone called.

"Okay, bye babe." Quickly I ran back to my seat.

"Babe?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes. Babe. We're in love!"

Rae and I both laughed when seeing his face.

Covered in sweat, her eyes wide open and filled with fear.

"What's happening-", she whispered. She spoke more to herself than to me, but I couldn't keep from answering.

**Do you want to see another one?**

She screamed:

"Who are you!?"

I enjoyed her fear.

**Nice to meet you too**, I answered. My thoughts in her mind, I was wondering what it would be like.

"What are you doing in my house?" You could barely hear her.

**What are you doing in my body?** I answered.

"What? You-"

**Yes, me. When will you give me my body back?** My thoughts were full of anger.

"It's not your body", she whispered.

**Oh, yes, it is.**

"No, it was yours. Now it is mine" she sounded brave, but I knew she wasn't. I sniffed.

**Do you think I'll let a parasite like you take over my body? Nice try.** She chocked by that word, parasite.

She put a pillow over her face and I just let her sleep.

While she was sleeping I sat in the back of her mind, waiting to get free. I tried to create a kind of blank wall, a wall between her and me, so I could think what I wanted without her hearing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Host, a fanfiction**

The next morning I didn't think about anything. The Soul almost thought last night was a dream.

But while she was brushing her teeth I saw a sudden glare in the mirror. On her right hand, around her finger, I saw a ring. My breath stopped, hers aswell.

"It wasn't a dream", she said. For a second I thought I could see tears in her eyes. She looked in the mirror and whispered: "Hello." Suddenly I felt very sorry that I scared her last night.

**Sorry that I scared you. My name is Grace. What's yours?**

"My name is Rain in the Summer", she told me.

**Rain?**

"Yes?"

**That ring-**

"You've got it from your mother, haven't you?"

**Yes.**

"She's dead", she knew what I was thinking of, "My Healer told me what happened; When the Seekers came in your mother killed herself. And your sisters. She wanted to kill you too, but she didn't know where you were."

**Rather dying than falling in the hands of the Seekers. What about my father?**

"They catched him." We both didn't know what to say.

A few days later I started thinking of _him_ again. It was so boring inside her head and her daily routines weren't interesting either. I thought about my last day, which was also his last day. I thought about _our_ last day, about his soft lips against mine.

"Why do you keep thinking of him?" she suddenly asked.

**I don't know. There's nothing else to think of. Why? Does it bother you?**

"Not really. It's just, you can't think about anything else apart of him."

**It does bother you.** I showed a glimpse of a smile,or did she?. **It's always been this way, he is always in my mind. I'm always thinking of him and I can't concentrate.**

"Wow", she laughed "You really are in love with him."

**Yes… I never knew if it was a good or a bad thing.**

"A good thing, of course!"

**Why do you think that?**

"He makes you happy. I already noticed that. When you're thinking of him it's as if your life is complete. Your life is a puzzle and he's the finishing piece.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I have been in her head for almost a whole month now.

And I could feel she was worrying. It wasn't normal that the owner of the body stayed. But she was too afraid to tell anyone.

She acted like there was nothing special happening inside her head. She lived her life as if I never had been there.

So I discovered the world those aliens had created. This world was so different. It was a good different. The world I used to live in was full of violence. People killed each other for no reason. There was anger, fear and sadness. The Souls didn't know what violence was. They all lived as if they were one community, one happy family. They were kind, compassionate, patient and honest. I liked this world. It was like it should be, but there was a point where I thought everything looked too perfect.

Rain and I became some sort of friends, although we were really different from each other. She was a Soul while I was a Host, she was quite shy while I was really outgoing.

During weekends Rain had to work. She was a waitress in a café on the edge of town. It was never crowded in the café. Just a few people drinking a coffee in the morning or some old ladies on their Bingo Night. Most of the time there wasn't enough work to do. When I felt Rain was bored I tried to enjoy her with some of my memories. She was very interested in my love-history so I showed her all the memories I had of _him_.

Everyone in class had formed two lines.

He was too late. The bell rang.

He came around the corner, running, when he tripped and fell over.

Everyone laughed.

"He's falling for you", one of my friends giggled.

I blushed and looked down.

She laughed.

Hanna, the other waitress, asked: "What's so funny?"

"Nothing", Rain said quickly.

**What happened then? **Rain asked in our thoughts.

**He jumped up and went off to stand in the line.**

**Funny.** Rain laughed.

"Do you take this one?"

We were startled by Hanna's icy voice.

A young man walked in and sat down at a table near the door.

I knew one day my feet would stop moving, my breath would stop living and my heart would stop beating. Only I didn't expect it would go this way.


End file.
